The Life He Left Behind
by Di12381
Summary: George remembers the life he left behind.
1. Default Chapter

- The only characters I own are Samuel Challenger, Dr. Alfred Kingsbridge, Jessie Kingsbridge, Robert Alderman and Sir Leslie Harding. The rest belong to J&G, OTHG, you know the deal.

The story takes place between Trapped and HOTS.

1- July 19-20, 1848: Woman's Rights Convention held in Seneca Falls, New York.

The Life He Left Behind

"John, really, I have work to do" she kept slapping his hands away, but he kept pulling her away from the table.

"You, work?" he teased.

"Yes, work. Don't you have hunting to do?" she teased.

"Why hunt when the prey is right in front of me?" the collective laughter echoed throughout the tree house.

In his laboratory, Challenger sighed. Since returning from the cave, their relationship and

the atmosphere in the house had changed. It was nice to see them finally admitting their feelings for one another.

"Hey Challenger, here's the plants you asked for" Veronica and Finn walked into the lab carrying the plants they spent the morning collecting.

"Are you ok?" Veronica asked, noticing the far away look in his eyes.

"Oh fine, I just need to take a break, these fumes are getting to my head".

"Good idea, we'll be in the garden if you need us" the two blondes left the room.

"Jessie, if you could see me now" Marguerite and Roxton's laughter disappeared toward the bedrooms.

30 Years Earlier

George felt his heart beating a mile a minute. He stood nervously in front of the door of Dr. Alfred Kingsbridge, the most prolific and difficult professor at Oxford. Who knew that a poor gunsmith's son from Lincolnshire would end up as a student in one of the most prestigious universities in the world? His fascination with science started when he was a boy eagerly watching his father turn cold steel into works of art.

When he was twelve, Samuel allowed his son to the join at the town square, where people peddled their goods for the local gentry. One of these was a decorated veteran of His Majesty's Navy, Sir Leslie Harding. Upon hearing young George's rapid-fire questions, Sir Leslie bought several guns and offered Samuel the chance for his son to be educated as the son of the wealthy. Sir Harding had lost his wife many years

ago and with no children of his own, George was given opportunities that many boys of his class would never have.

George knew that many had failed or never attempted Dr. Kingsbridge's class. But he relished the challenge, knowing that even a mention of his name would open doors for him, doors that his father would never imagine. Inside the office, Dr. Kingsbridge was not ready to receive students of any kind. His only child, his daughter, Jessie, was again causing a ruckus.

1-"Papa, the world is changing. If the women in New York did it forty four years ago, why not do it here?"

"The Americans are a loose sort; their morals are clearly different from ours. Go home; Helga must be worried sick by now" Father and daughter were equally frustrated. Alfred didn't understand his daughter anymore; it was as if she has been replaced by someone else. To Jessie, her father was an old stodgy. The world was changing, women were being granted more opportunities than before. But her father saw her as a little girl, still needing care by her long time Prussian nursemaid, Helga.

"Pardon me, Dr. Kingsbridge?" George was about to knock as the door opened.

"May I help you, young man?".

"My name is George Challenger; Sir Harding sent you a letter regarding entry into your class".

"I remember the letter; Leslie thinks you're quite brilliant".

"I was hoping to talk to you about the class…".

"I have already spoken to the dean; you will be on roster Monday morning".

"Thank you, I won't let you down".

"I'm sure you won't".

Jessie felt her anger brewing as the watched the conversation. While her father eagerly opened his expertise to young men he barely knew, he refused to share the same knowledge with his own child.

"Jessie, go home" Alfred's focus returned to his daughter.

"But Papa…".

"Go home".

"Perhaps I should go" George offered.

"I would like to hear your theories, young man. Jessie, for the last time, go home".

Jessie walked out of her father's office, angrier than she had ever been. Young men like George Challenger were treated as prize bulls while she was treated as the cow, brought out as a thing only when her presence was considered proper. Instead of going to the carriage as she was supposed to, Jessie hid, letting her tears out. If he only knew how he hurt her. But he was too dam stubborn, forgetting that she was no longer a little girl.

Walking out of the office, George felt satisfied. Dr. Kingsbridge seemed more than pleased with his theories. If only his father could see him now.

"Miss Kingsbridge?" he noticed her hiding away in the corner, her face red.

"Mr. Challenger".

"Is something wrong?".

"No, my father is…".

"Just any other father, blissfully unaware that his daughter is no longer a young girl" he handed her his handkerchief.

Like any other young man, George had his share of infatuations, but Jessie Kingsbridge was not an infatuation. It was as if a light bulb had been turned on in his head.

"May I walk you to your carriage" he offered his arm.

"Thank you" Jessie had met many men in her life, who used her to get to her father. Or they saw her fortune. But George Challenger was different that he seemed and Jessie liked that.

"May I call on you sometime?" he asked.

"I would like that".

-This is my first Challenger centered fic. Please be nice and send a review, please?


	2. Meeting The Competition

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you really must read it.

- To everyone who at least read my story, thank you so much.

-The Baron De Gastineau is also my creation

Chapter 2

Nervously, George knocked on the door. It had been a month since classes had started, a month since Dr. Kingsbridge challenged him and amazed him day after day. A month since he met Jessie and only with a lot of mental force, he was able to concentrate on his schoolwork.

"Mr. Challenger?" the butler opened the door.

"Thank you" his hat and jacket were taken.

"George, come in, we were just about to open this fabulous Bordeaux that Robert brought".

"The Baron De Gastineau gave this as a gift. After I rigged the shower system that saved his niece's life, it was the least he could do"

"Saved her how?".

"The girl's father was the Baron's brother who ran away with a servant girl and has been living in a farmers hut. The poor girls parents died and the only way prevent the entire house hold from getting sick was to get her clean and she refused to sit in the bath. You know the poor, they can barely educate their young, much less keep themselves clean".

In the little time he spent with this man, he knew he already disliked him.

"I'm sorry old chap; I don't believe we've met. Robert Alderman" Robert held out his hand.

"George Challenger".

"Robert is a former student of mine, of the finest I ever had. Georgecame highly recommended by an old family friend and has proven his worth"

"Gentleman" Jessie entered the room.

"Jessie, there you are, I was wondering if you were going to join us" Jessie sat down on the couch closer to George, Robert edged closer to her. In the few weeks since their first encounter, their time together had been the only time George could actually relax. He regaled her with stories of his childhood and she shared the information she secretly learned from her father's many books.

"You know, Jessie and I might have been married already, but she has turned me down several times" Robert joked.

"Robert has nearly every debutante and widow under 30 throwing themselves at him, yet he continues to pursue me when he knows that I am not interested".

"I'm breaking her down, slowly".

"May I see the garden?" George asked, noticing the lack of comfort in Jessie's form.

"Of course, right this way" Jessie led him away from her father and Robert.

"I apologize about Robert, he can be…" Jessie apologized.

"He sounds like every scientist I've ever met" George smiled.

"Not every scientist" Jessie smiled back.

"I, well, if you and Robert are not getting married…" he suddenly stuttered.

"George, just say it".

"I was hoping your father would give me permission to court you".

"You don't need my father's permission to do anything" neither saw Robert approaching.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready" Jessie wished he would just disappear.

Allowing George to escort her to dinner, Jessie knew the man she wanted to spend her life with and it was not Robert Alderman.

End of chapter 2, please send some love my way.


	3. The Little White Lie

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you really must read it.

- To everyone who at least read my story, thank you so much.

-Dr. William Hornsby is again my creation.

Chapter 3

"You wished to see me?" George asked nervously, stepping into the office. In the short time he had been in his class, this was the first time Dr. Kingsbridge asked to speak with him privately.

"Yes, I had hoped to talk to you".

"Is it my paper, I can revise it" George panicked.

"No, your work is excellent. I wanted to ask you about Jessie".

"What about Jessie?".

"I don't understand my daughter. Robert proposed to her again and she has one again refused him. Robert is successful, well connected and wealthy, yet she again has turned him down. Tell me George, maybe you understand young women these days better than I do. What would you do?".

"If I were you, sir, I would let Jessie make up her own mind. Perhaps she would choose Robert, if she felt that he was courting her properly because he truly loved her rather than because he was her father's protégé and saw her as an extension of her father" George chose his words carefully.

"Or perhaps a little competition might help?" An idea popped into the older man's head.

"Sir?" George asked.

"If I would give you permission and funds to court my daughter, I believe this would spur Robert to make a serious commitment to Jessie and her to him. Would you be willing to help me?".

"But, Dr. Kingsbridge, what about my schoolwork?".

"Think of this as a personal project. If everything works out planned, I promise you will not go unrewarded".

George resisted, keeping his grades up and managing his growing relationship with Jessie out from her father's shadow weighed equally on his mind.

"I know of several journal editors who would be interested in some of your papers. I would be happy to pass on your work…" he offered.

"But, Dr Kingsbridge, I…" he stammered.

"Think of this way, George. You help me and I will pass on the news of my newest and brightest student to Dr. Hornsby".

George stood shocked; Dr. William Hornsby was the greatest scientist is not only England, but all over the continent. Getting tickets to any of his lectures was nearly impossible. His essays on the latest scientific discoveries were printed in a dozen languages and treated as if they were handed from God to Moses on Mt Sinai. Any scientist whose name was even remotely his was guaranteed fame and fortune. Perhaps this way to see Jessie publicly, he would just have to hide the fact that he had been bribed by her father with the intention of not being her eventual groom.

"Well, George?".

"I accept".

"Good evening sir" the next night, George was let in to the Kingsbridge home.

"Good evening, is Miss Kingsbridge home?".

Jessie's presence was indicated was the screeching from her room.

"Miss Jessie, I am only thinking of you" Helga offered her mistress another garment.

"I am no longer six years old, Helga. The sooner you and my father realize it, the better" Jessie flew down the stairs.

"Jessie, you look lovely".

"See, Helga, even George knows that I outgrew that garment a long time ago".

Muttering a curse in her native Prussian, Helga closed the door behind her.

"Have a good evening, miss" George led Jessie to the carriage.

"George, this is beautiful, how did you afford this?" the gold that encrusted the outside of the carriage.

"Your father paid".

"George, did you ask my father for permission?" Jessie started to frown.

"Well, in a way, yes. He felt that if I wanted to court you, I should do it in the manner you are accustomed to" George easily lied. He hoped she would believe him.

"George, thank you, its beautiful" he helped her into the carriage as the butterflies in his stomach disappeared. She believed him, for now, that was the important thing. She wouldn't be so happy with him when the truth came out, but for now, he wasn't going to worry.

End of chapter 3. I know its short, but I had to move the story along. Please send a review, I promise you chapter four.


	4. Confession Of Love

If it is absolutely necessary that you read the disclaimer, it's on the first chapter.

I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten; they make this process so much more worthwhile. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 4

"It seems, Robert, you have a little competition," his companions pointed out Jessie entering the party looking very comfortable on George's arm.

"He's a student of Alfred's, he was asked to escort Jessie" Robert felt the bile of jealousy rising inside him. Jessie was just being stubborn, she would come around eventually. She knew how he felt about her, at least he hoped.

"George, Jessie, what a pleasant surprise" Robert pasted a smile on his face and turned to the couple.

"Good evening, Robert".

"George, I don't know if you heard, but Dr. Hornsby is rumored to be in attendance tonight. If Jessie wouldn't mind, I would be happy to make an introduction".

"Um, well, of course, thank you" George stammered.

"What George means to say, is that we would be honored" Jessie politely stepped in as the orchestra started to play.

"Would you excuse us?" George led Jessie onto the dance floor.

As the orchestra played, George felt as if he had wings. This was everything his father had wished for him and much more.

"For a commoner, you're an excellent dancer" she teased.

"One of the many components of my education that Sir Harding believed was necessary".

"He wasn't wrong" for a moment, it was they were alone on the dance floor, each realizing that their feelings were much deeper than either had previously realized.

As George and Jessie joined the rest of the couples on the dance floor, a commotion arose. Dr. Hornsby was greeted by the revelers, eager to welcome Britain's newest hero home.

"Dr. Hornsby" Robert had nothing but respect for the man considered to be the greatest English scientist of the day.

"Robert, I see Alfred's daughter has grown up quite nicely" Dr. Hornsby turned the dance floor.

"She certainly has" the music ended and George led Jessie off the dance floor.

"George Challenger, Dr. William Hornsby. George is a student of Alfred's. Of course you know Jessie".

"I must say, sir, your last essay on Alligators of the Amazon was truly amazing" George gushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Challenger. You must be brilliant, not many can deal with the great Alfred Kingsbridge as a teacher".

George's face suddenly matched his hair color.

"If you excuse me, our host wishes a word with me. George, it was a pleasure to meet you. Jessie, give my regards to your father" Dr. Hornsby politely excused himself.

George stood silent, still not believing he met the legendary Dr. Hornsby as the orchestra began to play again

"Would you mind, old chap, if I borrowed Jessie for a dance?" Robert asked.

Unhappily, but politely Jessie allowed Robert to lead her to the dance floor.

"Interesting chap, now I know what you see in him".

She remained silent. Arrogant and egocentric as always, she would have smacked him if she could.

"Silence from Jessie Kingsbridge, who knew?".

Reminding herself that she was a lady, she was grateful that the song finally ended. Returning to the table, she found George eagerly chatting away.

"Excuse us" he noticed the unhappy look on her face and guided away from the crowd.

"I hate him, I hate him," she screamed.

"Slow down, breathe" he encouraged.

"Can we elope? Get out of London? Paris, New York, Amsterdam, anywhere?" she begged.

"I still have another year of school, you know I can't leave".

"For me, George. Between my father and Robert, I can't stand this anymore".

"You and I will get married and I promise you that we will travel, see the world. But I must finish school" he told her.

"I can't wait, George".

"If you knew that I loved you and I promised you with everything in my heart that we will be married as soon as possible, could you wait?" he asked.

"George, do you mean it?" she turned to him.

"Yes I do".

"I love you".

Forgetting the party in the room behind them, they embraced as if this was the start of a new life, a new beginning

I know its kind of a mushy ending and it's not the big dramatic moment, but I needed to move the story along. If you would be so kind, send a review and help me to write the next chapter.


	5. Surprising Affection

If it is absolutely necessary that you read the disclaimer, it's on the first chapter.

I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten; they make this process so much more worthwhile. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

"She Walks In Beauty"- Lord Byron (1788-1824)

Chapter 5

Rumors soon swirled around London that Jessie Kingsbridge, heir and only child of the illustrious Dr. Alfred Kingsbridge was betrothed, not to Robert Alderman as many believed, but to George Challenger, a student of her father's. It was also told that Jessie chose George over Robert just to rebel against her father, who was not pleased with the engagement. However many also knew Jessie by reputation as rebellious and the engagement surprised few.

"You wished to see me?" George walked into Dr. Kingsbridge's office; the note he received with his last paper seemed to reverberate disappointment and anger.

"I gave you a simple task, George, to make Jessie think you were courting her. Now I see this in newspaper" George winced at the sound of the paper hitting the desk, aware of the rumor that had already spread.

"Dr. Kingsbridge, I assure you, whoever wrote this is wrong. Jessie and I are not getting married". In the back of his mind, he winced. Someone somewhere would find out and reveal the truth. He knew he would loose everything, including Jessie.

"Excellent, I was getting worried that you had reneged on our deal".

"Regarding Jessie, sir, I believe she dislikes Robert because she finds his demeanor and attitude distasteful. Perhaps if he were to alter his approach toward her, she might be accepting of him and his marriage proposal," George offered.

"I've always found Robert personable".

"Yes, you might, but when one first meets Robert some would say that he is well, conceited and egotistical. In my experience with women, they prefer a man who is a gentleman and treats a lady with respect and dignity" George dug into his brain for the right words, hoping not to anger Dr. Kingsbridge.

"If Robert were to show a gentler side, then perhaps she might accept his proposal?".

"Yes, sir".

"Now I understand my daughter. Thank you, George; your insight has been very helpful".

A week later, Jessie sat in the garden, reading. She always loved a day like this. A clear, calm day that always seemed to remind her of her mother. Her mother had been dead fifteen years, her father growing colder and more interested in his work than her as the years passed.

"Good afternoon, Jessie" the rose was gently placed on the seat beside her.

"George, I thought you had class…." She turned around not to see, George, but Robert.

"My father is not here, Robert. You may leave a message with Adrian" she turned away from him.

"I guess I should have expected this reception. My behavior has not quite up to par lately. I hope you can forgive me" He sat down gently beside her.

"As I told you, I am not interested in your proposal. There are many women in London who would be thrilled to find you proposing, but I am not" Jessie was wondering if the fumes from his experiments were getting to his head.

"That may be true that there are many women who may desire to be my wife, but there is only one I desire to marry" dropping the poem on the seat beside her, he quietly left.

2-She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade more, one ray less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

What do you think? Is it enough drama? I apologize about the level of mushiness, but no one said a little love triangle never hurt a story. So, that being said, I humbly and politely ask you to hit the blue button. Thank you.


	6. Truth and Conseqeunces

If it is absolutely necessary that you read the disclaimer, it's on the first chapter.

I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten; they make this process so much more worthwhile. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

I have no idea what the British currency was worth back then or now. It's just a guess.

Chapter 6

"Robert, I….".

"The only thing I ask that you give me another chance" he said.

"Robert…".

"Think about it" he gently kissed her before walking away.

"Your quiet tonight" George commented later that night as they strolled in the park, arm in arm.

"I just keep wondering, if my mother had lived, how different papa would have been. When she was alive, everything was different. Papa was smiling and laughing and the house was full of life. Since she died, the house seems so cold and empty; papa worries more about work than anything else".

"Do you want children?" he asked.

"I hope to have children".

"How many do you want, one, two, three?" he teased.

"Why don't we start with one and see how that goes" Jessie couldn't help but smile, he wanted children already.

"Did I tell the good news?" George asked.

"What?".

"Dr. Hornsby has agreed to publish my paper and he will pay me 150 pounds to do so".

"George, that's wonderful" they walked hand in hand for the rest of the evening, George knowing the voice in the back of his head would not remain quiet for long.

"Beautiful" George admired his purchases.

"Will that be it, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, thank you".

"Have a nice day sir" the clerk wrapped up the package.

It wasn't much, a simple gold chain with locket with her mothers initials engraved inside and an engagement ring. He knew he was taking a chance; she could reject him all together. The ring was small, not as impressive as the ring she might receive from Robert, but somehow, he was hoping that when this was all over, everything would turn out all right.

"You look beautiful" George greeted her with a smile.

"Thank you, George".

"Dr. Kingsbridge will see you now" Adrian, her father's assistant called out from the second floor.

"Meet me outside when you're done" aware of her father's eyes on both of them, he gave her a chaste kiss and walked upstairs.

"I see you've done well, George" Alfred commented as Adrian closed the door behind them.

"Sir, I uh…" George knew that now was the time to tell Jessie the truth before she heard it from someone else.

"George, I'm going to make you a deal. I have spoken to Robert and he will be proposing to Jessie tonight. I have heard from Leslie regarding your financial situation and we have agreed that I will take over your financial situation" Alfred informed him.

"But, sir" George protested.

"You have done your job well, George, I thank you".

"George?" Jessie asked as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Close your eyes" he said.

"Marry me?" he asked as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes" she kissed him joyously.

"Open your eyes".

"Robert!"

"You don't know how happy you've made me".

"No, Robert, I can't marry you" she proceeded to remove the ring.

"Your father has already given me permission".

"My father has no right to tell me who to marry".

"He just did, in fact he has paid for everything including your escort for the past two months" Robert informed her snidely.

"Jessie!"

"You lied to me" she accused.

"It was for you, it was the only way I could think of".

"You knew how I felt about my father, yet you fell into his trap".

"So, I am gaining a son?" Alfred stepped outside.

"You are loosing everything you ever loved" Angrily she walked past her father and ran to her room.

She knew it, she just knew that this was her father's doing. But she ignored her instinct and let George get the best of her. The truth was out and so was she.

"Jessie, I…" George tried to apologize.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Be reasonable," Robert pleaded.

"I am, for the first time in my life, I'm doing the most reasonable thing I can".

"If your mother was alive," her father scolded.

"Mother has been dead for fifteen years, as you seem to have forgotten".

"If you walk out of this house, young lady…" he threatened.

"I'd rather beg on the streets than live under your roof" closing the door behind her, she ran out onto the street not knowing or caring where she went. All she knew was that it was time to move on and whatever happened, it would be better than before.

To borrow a line from a favorite movie of mine "The shiteth has hiteth the faneth". Do you like it? I know it's taken me a little longer to get to this point, but I have a few more surprises in store. So please be nice and send some love my way.


	7. Mrs Wilhelm's House

Adrian, Gregory, Harold, Emily, Theresa, Leslie, Erich and Martina Willhelm are also mine. If it is imperative that you read the disclaimer, its in chapter 1

To everyone who sent a review, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Chapter 7

They wondered who she was. She looked sad and scared, as if she had lost everything. Plunking the money on the counter, she asked for a room. The clerk looked surprised and decided not to ask any questions. Signing as Jane Smith, she took the key and walked up to the room, concentrating on getting to her room. When she finally reached the room, she closed the door and screamed before passing out on the bed.

"Good morning Mrs. Wilhelm" the clerk greeted the owner the next morning.

"Good morning Gregory. Have we any new clients this morning?" Martina Wilhelm, a widow of some years and the owner of the Wilhelm House For Young Ladies. After her husband's death, she converted her former mansion into a home for young women who were not as fortunate as their peers. Having eloped with her late husband, Erich, a Prussian veteran of the Franco-Prussian war and cut off from her French originated family, Martina knew the value of a place to call home and someone to talk to.

"Yes ma'am. A young lady came in last night looking rather distraught. She's in 5A".

"Call Millie, tell her to bring breakfast to 5A" Martina said.

"As you wish ma'am".

"Miss Smith?" Martina gently knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Miss Smith, my name is Martina Wilhelm. I was wondering if you cared for some breakfast".

Inside the room, Jessie hesitated. She knew her father had friends all over the city; it was just a matter of time before he found her.

"Is my father with you?" Jessie asked cautiously.

"My dear, in my establishment, all visitors must be announced ahead of time, including parents".

Opening the door, the smell of the warm breakfast wafted through the room and Jessie's stomach began to growl.

"Thank you Millie" the maid left the tray on table and left.

"I'm not hungry" with the genuine smile of Mrs. Willhelm and the smell of the food, her mask crumbled.

"Come now, I'm sure your hungry, we all get hungry sometimes".

"My father…" Jessie started to blubber.

"Let me tell you a secret about fathers. They may be well meaning, but they want us to be little girls forever and no matter how they try, we all grow up".

Jessie still continued to cry.

"Would you believe me if I told you that my father did not want me to marry my Erich simply because he was Prussian? I fought my father until I realized I couldn't change his mind and if I wanted to be truly happy, I had to follow my heart".

Hearing the tale of the older woman, Jessie broke down and told her story.

"You won't tell anyone I'm here, will you?" Jessie asked.

"If you say your name is Jane Smith, then your name is Jane Smith.Why don't I call a maid so you look presentable? I'm sure the other young ladies are anxious to meet their new housemate".

"Ladies, this is Jane. Jane, this is Theresa, Emily and Leslie. Why don't you girls give Jane a tour of the house?" Martina suggested.

"Come" Theresa pulled Jessie out of solarium.

Allowing Theresa and the other girls, Jessie began to relax and enjoy their company.

"Mrs. Wilhelm, may we go out?" Leslie asked as they passed in the hallway.

"Yes you may, but be back for dinner and take Harold with you".

"Harold?" Jessie asked.

"Mrs. Wilhelm insists we bring a male escort. The last time we went out, Theresa was nearly snatched by a man who claimed to be her fiancé" Emily explained.

"Can I help it if I was born beautiful?" Theresa replied gleefully.

"Misses" Harold politely tipped his hat as the women stepped into the carriage.

"That's pretty" Emily admired the dark green dress in the window.

"It is" Jessie agreed.

"Come, I want to try it on" Emily dragged her inside.

While Emily tried on the dress, Jessie looked around the store. Once upon a time, she would have loved shopping, but now, it seemed frivolous.

"Can I help you, miss?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"I'm waiting for her," Jessie said.

"If you need anything just ask".

"Thank you" Jessie replied uneasily. If her father ever found her, he would probably drag her back and force her to marry Robert.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, noticing the far away look in Jessie's eyes.

"Fine".

"We should go, we promised Mrs. Wilhelm we would be home for dinner" they turned around and walked toward the carriage.

About halfway to the carriage they heard George call out "Jessie".

"Who was that?" Emily asked.

"No one" Jessie knew exactly who it was.

"Jessie, please" George caught up to them.

"Her name is Jane. If you excuse us sir, we are expected home for dinner".

"Jessie, please, I made a mistake. It's not about the money or the fame, it's about us, spending our life together," he pleaded.

"Harold" Emily called out.

"Sir, I will ask you one time only, please walk away quietly".

"But she" George protested.

"Sir, you are not listening. If you wish for companionship, I suggest you head for the other side of town".

"I love you" he felt his heart break as the carriage rode away.

Spying a empty carriage, he called out "Taxi!".

"Follow that carriage".

End of chapter 7. What do you think? Should she take him back or give him a kick in you know whats? Anyway, a review or two would really give this aspiring writer a helping hand. In the spirit of helping a fellow writer, please hit the blue button, please?


	8. Decisions

Again, I don't own any of the original characters, I'm just borrowing them.

I love reviews, the more the merrier.

Chapter 8

"May I help you, sir?" Gregory asked as a breathless George stopped to catch his breath at the front desk.

"I'm looking for Jessie Kingsbridge. I know I saw her come in" George insisted.

"Sir, there is no Jessie Kingsbridge on the register" he was informed.

"I saw her enter. She has light brown hair, about this tall. Her eyes are the prettiest green eyes you've ever seen. Please, if she is here, I only wish a moment of her time" George pleaded.

"Sir, as I told you, there is no one here under that name. If you wish to call, we have times available for visitors. I will ask you one last time to please leave" Gregory signaled to Harold and another guard.

Inside the dining room, the ladies of the house were eating dinner when George's voice echoed throughout the house as Jessie's face paled.

"Gregory, what is going on here? Harold, let him go" Martina ordered.

"I beg, your pardon ma'am. My name is George Challenger. I saw Jessie Kingsbridge enter. I only wish to speak to her for a moment...".

"Young man, the residents of this establishment may not have the money of some of the young ladies you are used to escorting, but it still improper to enter one's home during dinner time without a previous invitation".

"I understand that ma'am, and I again apologize for the intrusion, but, Jessie!" out of the corner of his eye he saw her huddling with the other young women.

"Young man, I do not know where you learned your manners, but it seems that you need to relearn them" George was pushed out.

"All right, girls, back to dinner" Martina tried to usher the girls back to the table, but Jessie seemed frozen.

"Jane, are you coming?" Theresa asked.

"I believe Jane and I have something to discuss. Go finish your dinner" Martina directed the rest of the girls back to the dinner room.

"Was that your young man?" Martina asked gently.

"Yes".

"Do you want to marry him?".

"If only…".

"The men of this world may think they know everything, but we women know better don't we?" Jessie started to smile.

"Whatever you choose, my dear, in the end you will know that in your heart, you made the right decision".

Over the next few days, Jessie received flowers from both George and Robert. She refused them all.

"May I come in?" Martina knocked gently on Jessie's door.

"There is a Robert Alderman wishing to see you. He insists on seeing you and will not leave until you speak to him".

"No".

"He deserves an explanation, as you would if you were in his shoes. Your life is your choice, no matter what" Martina escorted Jessie down to the solarium.

"Jessie" Robert greeted her politely.

"Robert".

"Your father showed me these".

"How did he know?" No one, not even Helga knew about the papers she had submitted to The Scientific Review.

"No one could locate James Ryland, they looked everywhere. Yet his work was the best they'd read in years"

"I just read them, they are not mine" Jessie paled.

"Ryland was your mother's maiden name".

"They wouldn't take my work under my own name because I am a woman. My own father refuses to acknowledge my presence, other than the times when he feels it's appropriate for a woman. Do you honestly think I would have printed my own name?" Jessie fumed.

"You're brilliant" he said quietly.

"You're just saying that".

"I mean it, you're amazing. You should be in the university".

"My father would rather give up his job than introduce me to the dean".

"I would".

"Would you, Robert? Would you in front of your colleagues and mentors including my father, tell the world how brilliant I am and demand that I be allowed in? Would you damage your spotless reputation and your fortune for me?" she demanded.

"Yes I would".

"I would have to marry you, after all, you would be compromising your blemish free reputation just to accommodate me," she asserted.

"I want to marry you because I love you and I know deep down, you love me".

"I never loved you" she started to walk out.

"Goodbye Robert" she walked upstairs.

"Sir" Harold opened the door for him.

Robert walked out of the house knowing that Jessie would never agree to marry him, no matter what he said or did. He would find someone else and give her the life he would have given Jessie. But no matter what, Jessie Kingsbridge would forever hold a place in his heart.

The next week, the house was buzzing. Martina's cousin, Genevieve Frenhard, the headmistress of St. Basil School For Young Ladies in New York had an opening for a teacher and was inquiring of her cousin knew of any qualified candidates.

"Jessie?" Martina gently knocked on the door.

"I believe that you would do well as a teacher. But before I send you to New York, I insist that you write to your father. He deserves to know where you are going".

Jessie looked down, knowing that Martina was right.

"Sometimes to start a new life, we must finish the old life".

Hesitantly, Jessie sat down to write the letters.

Inside the Kingsbridge home, Alfred lay in his bed, attempting to sleep. In the weeks that Jessie left, his health had declined. Unable to teach, he resigned his teaching to be done by another, sending messengers each with lessons plans and assignments to and from the university. Robert had left London, accepting a teaching assignment in Paris. Ironically, George was his constant companion, some nights sleeping in the guest bedroom.

"How are you?" George walked in carrying the tray with the coffee.

"I'm learning to deal"

"Pardon me, Dr. this letter came" Adrian knocked.

"_I have always felt that there was something more out there for me than you had planned for me. As you read this, I am on my way to New York, where I have found employment at the St. Basil's School For Young Ladies. Do not worry about me; I have my inheritance from mother. I will send word occasionally as to my whereabouts. Your daughter, Jessie"._

"She did it" Alfred never fully expected to leave.

George pulled out the engagement ring he bought for her.

"Bring her back, George".

"What if?" he pointed to the ring.

"You don't need my blessing, not anymore".

Duh, duh, duh. What do you think? Will he be able to find her and more importantly, will she forgive him and her father? How about a review or two?


	9. Meeting in New York

Again, I don't own any of the original characters, I'm just borrowing them.

I love reviews, the more the merrier.

Chapter 9

George paced impatiently in the living room of his suite of the Hotel Cartier. With the only information of Jessie's existence in NY was her employment at the very exclusive and private St. Basil's, he hired a private detective to follow her when she was not confined to the campus.

"Well?" he jumped up impatiently.

"Miss Kingsbridge has been seen in the company of a Mr. Darren Fulworth, heir to the Fulworth Banking fortune".

"Has she accepted his proposal?".

"Not yet, but perhaps soon".

"Thank you, I will call you if I need you" Pulling change out of his pocket, he paid the man.

Outside St. Basil's, Jessie allowed Darren to escort her inside.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Darren".

"Thank you, Jessie, I never Central Park was so delightful in the evening".

"It reminds me of Hyde Park" For a moment, Jessie was lost in her memories; she was not standing in St. Basils, but in her father's house with George, not Darren, by her side.

"Good evening Mrs. Frenhard" Genevieve stepped out of her office.

"I'll see you Friday night" Darren kissed her hand and left.

"Are you attending the Bosworth ball?" Genevieve asked.

"Yes ma'am, with Darren".

"You are aware that if you marry young Mr. Fulworth, your chances of keeping your position next fall will decrease greatly".

"Yes ma'am".

"I expect you to represent St. Basils properly"

"Yes Mrs. Frenhard, good night".

"Sleep well, Jessie". Genevieve often found herself wondering about her newest teacher. Bright, cheerful and enthusiastic, Jessie's students and their parents, as well as the other teachers, had nothing but good things to say. But there seemed to be something else, a sad, faraway look in her eyes, which appeared when Jessie thought no one else was looking.

George entered the large metal gates of St. Basil's, his heart pounding. He was sure that Jessie's reaction would be the same as in London.

"Miss Kingsbridge is in class, but I will pass on the flowers to her" Gretchen, Genevieve's assistant took the flowers.

"May I help you sir?" Gretchen turned her attention to George.

"Is Jessie Kingsbridge in?".

"Miss Kingsbridge is teaching, would you care to leave a message?".

"No thank you. If you don't mind me asking, who send the flowers?" George asked.

"We have a policy of not giving out private information of our staff" Gretchen replied.

"I understand; would you do me a favor?" George handed Gretchen the box.

"Of course, who shall I say left this?".

"She'll know" George replied and walked out.

Later that afternoon, Jessie and her students filed out of the classroom.

"Jessie, you had a delivery" Gretchen handed her the card.

The flowers were from Darren, as she fully expected. From the moment she met him, he was different, even from George. Funny and interesting, he made her laugh and smile. Most of all, she felt safe and without thought to his reputation, he encouraged her work, especially the children of those less fortunate. George never even mentioned her work.

"This was also dropped off for you, are they also from Mr. Fulworth?"

"Excuse me" Jessie ran upstairs.

He had found her. She knew she should have omitted where in New York she was going. She didn't want him back, even if he got on his knees and pledged undying loyalty and love, she would never allow him to hurt her again.

"That's beautiful, who sent that?" Annelise, another teacher popped her head in a few hours later.

"No one" Jessie mumbled and shoved the box into a drawer.

"You can tell me, just between us girls" Annelise eagerly prompted.

"We were supposed to get married, but he wasn't who I thought he was".

"If Darren is not the one, there are many men to choose from. With your looks and your brains, your dance card will be full".

"Time for bed, girls" Genevieve's voice rang throughout the hall.

The entire city was buzzing about the Bosworth Ball, including the staff of the hotel. His curiosity peaked, George asked the concierge.

"It's the biggest ball of the season. I can't tell you how many marriages result from this ball".

"Who is in invited?".

"Everyone who is anyone is invited".

"And how does one receive such an invitation?" George hoped this was his chance to win Jessie back.

"To be frank, sir, one must know people" the concierge replied.

"Where is the telegraph office?" George asked.

Running as fast he could toward the office, he already knew the message he would send to Dr. Hornsby.

"You look beautiful" Darren waited for Jessie in the hallway of St. Basils.

"Thank you" taking his arm, she let him escort her to the carriage.

Inside his hotel room, George stood in front of the mirror. He knew this was his last chance to take her back, if not; he would move on and hopefully meet someone as wonderful as her.

Hours later, George stood in the ball, watching Jessie dance with Darren. She looked so happy, not like the girl he saw in London.

"Darren, really, were not married" both were in a playful mood and his hands just couldn't keep to themselves.

"We could be".

"You haven't asked me".

"Maybe I will".

"Will you now?" she teased as he led her away from the crowd.

"Good evening, Jessie" George stepped into the light.

"Darren, would you get us some punch?" Jessie asked.

"Of course" Darren stepped away.

Drama, drama, drama. Should Jessie choose Darren, if he proposes? Should she return to London with George, if she has the heart to take him back? When will this madness end? AHHHHH! Anyway, be so kind and send me a review, just one review, that's not too much to ask for, is it?


	10. Things Cleared Up

Again, I don't own any of the original characters, I'm just borrowing them.

I love reviews, the more the merrier.

Chapter 10

"I told you I never wanted to see you again".

"Jessie, dearest, would you care to introduce me to your friend?" Darren returned with the punch.

"George Challenger, Darren Fulworth".

"You're the gentlemen from London, she told me all about you" Darren possessively put his arm around Jessie.

"Yes, well, she may have altered some of the information" George replied uneasily.

"My father has a saying, pass up an opportunity and it may never appear again, come Jessie" Darren led her away as the music filtered throughout the room.

George watched her walk away, even more determined.

The next day, George sat down to write Jessie, hoping that she would at least listen to what he had to say.

"_Jessie,_

_You have every right to refuse me, as I would expect you to. All I ask is a moment of your time to explain my actions and my reasons for following you. If you do not wish to see me, I will understand and return to London as soon I can. Yours truly, George Challenger"._

Within hours, George received a reply "I have an hour break at 3:30, if you wish to see me, I am available".

"Jessie, Mr. Challenger is here" Gretchen led George into the study and quietly departed.

"I thought you should know, Darren has proposed. I have not said yes, but I have not said no either" she faced him, determined to end this now.

"Your father is sick, right after you left he collapsed, he's barely been able to move from his bed, much less teach" George told her frankly.

"My father stopped caring about me a long time ago, why should I care about him now?".

"Your father has changed, if only saw…".

"My father cares only for his work".

"I figured you respond this way, I have a peace offering from your father. I was hoping you would at least reconsider my presence in your life, but if you wish to marry Darren, I have no right to interfere. I am staying at the Hotel Cartier if you wish to see me".

Placing the box on the table, he walked out.

It took all of her strength not cry. Opening the box, the glimmer of the silver locket seemed to engulf the entire room. "To my sweet Mary, yours always, Albee". Albee was her mother's nickname for her father. Next to the locket was her baby picture and a locket of hair. "Our beloved child, Jessica Henrietta". These mementos had belonged to her mother and long since buried in the recesses of the attic.

"Jessie, Mr. Fulworth is here to see you" Gretchen poked her head in.

"Jessie, dearest, what's the matter?".

"Gretchen, will you please escort Mr. Fulworth to his carriage".

"Jessie, I don't understand".

"As much as I want to marry you, I cant, I'm sorry" She walked out.

"May I help you, miss?" Jessie approached the front desk.

"Has George Challenger returned?".

"I don't believe he has, miss. Would you care to leave a message?" the clerk replied.

"Tell him yes".

"Is that all, miss?".

"Yes, thank you" she walked out.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" stepping out of the carriage, George was surprised to see her.

"I couldn't marry Darren, as much I wanted to, I would have been miserable. I can't pretend, I can't hide anymore. I miss London, I miss my friends, I miss you" it all spilled out before she could realize what she had said.

"I missed you too, Jessie" it was as if everything that had been through was for a reason and they were meant to be together.

After telegraphing Alfred in London, George finished his schooling in New York andrented a small townhouse while Jessie finished the school year. They married in a small ceremony and moved back to London early the next year. Alfred was thrilled to have his daughter back. Watching George sleep that night in their home and remembering the happy reunion with her father earlier that day, first the first time since her mother died, Jessie felt safe and happy and that was the best feeling as all.

Present Time- London

The last of winter's harsh snows had finally melted away and the residents of London were finally free to enjoy the outdoors.

"Wilfred, I'm going out, I'll be back before lunch" Jessie informed their butler.

"Will you need the car, ma'am?"

"No thank you" exiting the house, the fresh air seemed to reenergize her. Walking into Hyde Park, it was as if the memories were a river unleashed in her mind. Sitting down, she watched the young couple picnicking under the tree a few feet away. The young man, eager to ply a kiss from his lady, tried to pull her close, but she teasingly pulled away. Finally, they fell into one another forgetting the world around them.

"Oh, George" Jessie mumbled.

She could have married Robert and maybe had children. They tried to have children; both of the pregnancies were lost early on. Heartbroken, they knew the doctor's recommendation of refraining from having children was the best route. The subject of adoption was brought up, but never followed through.

Instead of her own children, Jessie spent her time concentrating on the residents of the Wilhelm House For Young Ladies and took over after Martina became unable to take care of the home she lovingly created. George spent more and more concentrating on his work. Eventually he spent more time away from home. The night after the meeting at the Zoological society, George bounced in as if he was a child on Christmas morning, ranting about this expedition.

"How long will you be gone this time?" she asked patiently as she again watched him pack for the Amazon.

"Six months, a year perhaps" he replied.

"Have fun, dear" using the same tone she always used right before he would leave for another expedition.

"Jess" he kissed her gently and for one moment, became the young man she fell in love with all those years ago.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he promised.

"I know" she watched him walk out.

Back on the plateau, Marguerite popped her into the lab.

"George we're going for a swim" the couple headed for the elevator, trying to keep their hands off each other.

"Hey Challenger, why don't you join us, its beautiful out" Finn called out from the garden below.

"Coming" he called out.

"Wherever you are, Jessie, I still love you and somehow, someway, we will find a way home".

The End

It's done, finally. So now that it's done and I have another one that I'm just starting, why not help me along with one last review? Please?


End file.
